De Esas Veces
by Siren'D
Summary: Y fue hasta entonces que cayeron en cuenta de como se veían en aquel momento, ambos sonrojados, enredados entre las sabanas, uno sobre el otro y toda la ropa antes doblada regada por el suelo, cualquier persona sabría que aquello no había sido obra del espíritu santo.


**Los personajes KHR! No me pertenecen **

**D **e **E **s **a **s **V **e **c **e **s**.

Y ahí estaban, de esas veces que no sabes ni como llegaste a aquella situación o simplemente es tan estúpidamente ridícula que tu cerebro no la procesa hasta pasadas décadas.

-¡Pero qué!- Por la pálida cara de Gokudera se subían los colores con una velocidad atroz, mientras su expresión de calma total se deformaba a una llena de pena… Entre otras cosas- ¡Qué carajos estúpida mujer!- Balbuceo de forma torpe.

- Ashawah- Respondió (si es que a eso se le puede llamar responder) la joven en el quinto sueño que estaba en su cama, SU cama coño ¿Qué no entendía lo peligroso de la situación? Una gota resbalo por la sien del guardián, su mente hiperactiva comenzaba a despabilar y si no la alejaba rápido de su habitación no se haría responsable de sus hormonales actos.

Por su parte la castaña se acurrucaba con mayor afán entre la colcha y la ropa recién doblada de Hayato abrazando de forma efusiva una camisa blanca de vestir entre sus dedos, en sueños creyó oír su voz gritándole insultos en más de un idioma o quizá era en el mundo real aunque poco le importaba, estaba demasiado cómoda y adormilada como para poner a su mente en un estado de coherencia.

Los ojos verdes de Gokudera la recorrieron involuntarios, los labios de la mujer estaban entre abiertos y su cabello regado grácilmente entre sus almohadas, traía un vestido rojo, ese puto vestido rojo que él tanto odiaba ¿La razón? Demasiada pierna al aire, por Dios, vivía en una jodida mansión llena de hombres ¿En que pequeña y estúpida cabecita cabía?

Guío sus dedos a apretar su puente nasal y cerró sus ojos, a este paso se moriría de una epistaxis.

Haru balbuceo entre sueños una tontería sobre loción masculina que lo hizo sonrojarse a niveles bíblicos y terminar mandando su tolerancia a la mierda, antes que su autocontrol (para suerte de la bella durmiente ahí presente). La tomó por los hombros levantándola con muy poca sutileza y la zarandeó hasta que liberó suficiente estrés.

-¡Vete a dormir a tu cama estúpida mujer!- Concluyó gritándole y poniendo cara colerizada, ella no atendió al llamado y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, en una zona un tanto baja.

Si antes Hayato pensó que su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado pues mira que no tenía la razón, tenía la cara tan roja que incluso la sentía palpitar y hasta le llegaba a doler o quizá era que el femenino rostro se encontraba muy cerca de cierta parte de su anatomía masculina.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y giró la cabeza intentando controlarse aunque su mente no ayudaba a mucho.

Muy apenas y de forma torpe la mujer se levantó unos pocos centímetros y se abrazó del pecho del Guardián el cual agradeció internamente que se hubiese alejado de la parte superior de su pantalón.

-Hayato- Le murmuró la suave voz de Haru más dormida que despierta-Vamos a dormir- Decía mientras alaba de él hacía la cama, SU cama, en SU habitación, entre SUS sabanas, puta madre necesitaba un calmante

¡Dormir juntos! ¡Que clase de proposición estúpida era esa!

Ni siquiera supo en realidad que fue lo que dijo, solo soltó una sarta de insultos y maldiciones en italiano a una velocidad increíble mientras apartaba las manitas de Haru de su espalda y su rostro de su pecho.

-Mssh- Bufó la joven- Vete de una buena vez- Le dijo tallándose uno de sus ojos y contradictoriamente acurrucándose más a él.

-¡Esta es mi habitación!- Atinó a soltarle con la cara colorada poniendo sus brazos al aire para no tocar su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Y entonces la castaña cayó en cuenta ¿Pero que rayos hacía en la cama de Hayato?

Ahora a quién se le subieron los colores fue a ella.

Levantó su femenino rostro topándose con el de él al instante, joder, jamás había visto a Hayato tan de cerca y de verdad que era imposible arrepentirse de semejante vista.

Gokudera intentó de un movimiento brusco sacudirse a la mujer para poder saltar al otro lado de la habitación o a algún lugar seguro donde poder enfriar la cabeza, pero se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que ambos habían quedado enredados en las blancas sábanas, quedando aún más cerca y para colmo él sobre ella, atascados en esa única y comprometedora posición.

Haru gimió con impresión por el repentino cambio de postura y él no pudo ni moverse por miedo a tocar algún lugar indebido, que va se moría de ganas y la situación no ayudaba. Miró fijamente el rostro de la castaña y por fin, se dejo llevar por la situación cuando acorto los pocos centímetros que quedaban y atinó a robarle un beso de forma infantil, para después dejar caer su cara en la clavícula de ella y acariciar la piel apiñonada con su aliento.

-¡P-PERDÓN!- Chilló la voz de Tsuna desde el pasillo. Ambos se giraron a verlo con una cara de sorpresa.

El bebé al lado del décimo río con picardía.- Ustedes no pierden su tiempo- Inquirió con fingida inocencia.

Y como si un pulpo les hubiese golpeado en la cara cayeron en cuenta de como se veían en aquel momento, ambos sonrojados, enredados entre las sabanas, uno sobre el otro y toda la ropa antes doblada regada por el suelo.

_Maldita sea…_

Necesitarían una brillante explicación o una buena excusa para salir de esa.


End file.
